


Birthday Jacket~

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CUTE~, F/M, POV First Person, POV reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: The reader has been having some trouble coming up with a gift to give Germany. Will she find the perfect gift in time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's the second thing for Germany's birthday~ I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Germany~

I sigh wistfully as I think of a certain nation who I have recently fallen in love with. His soft blond hair that’s always slicked back, though it’s absolutely sexy the few times I’ve seen it when it’s falling into his eyes. Oh, and his eyes~ How sharp and cold they are like frozen light blue ice, but when they’re melted...I could just swoon~ They’re the best way to understand how he’s feeling, as his usually stern face doesn’t allow for too many different facial expressions, but his eyes are open to his soul. 

I don’t just love him for his looks, though his build is absolutely amazing, as I love his personality as well. He’s so stern but so caring and kind to those countries who need help. He may seem mean at times but he’s an absolute sweetheart when the time calls for it. How could I avoid falling in love with this perfect nation?

The thing is...his birthday is in just a few short days...and I still don’t know what to buy him! This would be the perfect time to confess my feelings to him and nothing seems to be catching my eye as the perfect gift for him! 

I frown as nothing comes to mind and I decide to call Feli as maybe he’d know of something that Germany would like. 

“Buongiorno, bella~” I smile as his familiar voice rings out in my ear. 

“Hi, Feli~ I was wondering if you would help me with something…” I hear an inquisitive ‘ve’ from him and continue, “You know how Germany’s birthday is in a few days?” He makes a noise of acknowledgment, “I can’t figure out a gift to give him…”

“Oh, that’s easy, bella~ I know one thing. Luddy likes gifts that are handmade better than those that are bought, though you could combine it~” 

 

I tilt my head as I think of that before whispering an idea to him, receiving a very enthusiastic sound of approval from him, “Thank you, Feli~ I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

“It was nothing, bella~ Now go make your gift~”

I laugh softly, “I will. Talk to you later~” I hear a faint ‘ciao’ before I hang up the phone. 

I then go to my purse and put it on my shoulder, making sure that I have my keys before leaving my house, locking the door behind me. I walk to the shopping center, knowing of a store that has clothes in Germany’s size...speaking of which, I don’t actually know what his size is…

After a quick text conversation with Prussia, I head into the store and look through the various bomber jackets that they have. I find one in the exact shade of forest green that I had been hoping they’d have and smile. I take it off the shelf and am immediately struck by how soft it. I buy this as well as some thread from a different store, me already having a collection of needles at home to use for this project~

I quickly head home and look for a pattern for the design that I’m wanting to stitch onto it, easily finding one that’ll work well with this one. I start stitching the Iron Cross onto the left breast of the jacket while looking at the pattern, it being simple to me as I’ve done harder designs~

It takes a few hours despite being a smaller design but I’m pleased with it when I’m done~ All I have to do now is to wrap it and that shouldn’t be too hard either~

~Timeskip~

It’s now Germany’s birthday and I head over to his house earlier than when the party is as I want to give him this when we’re completely alone. I knock on his door and he opens it curiously, “Guten Tag, (Y/n).”

“Hello, Germany~ Happy birthday~” I say happily and he blushes slightly, muttering a ‘danke’ before inviting me inside. 

Once I’m inside, he leads me to the living room and I shyly hold my gift out for him. He takes it and looks a bit surprised at how soft it is, likely having expected it to be in a box or something. He undoes the wrappings before looking at the jacket a bit shocked. 

I watch his reaction nervously, loving the expression of happiness on his face when he sees the Iron Cross. I wonder if he’ll find the other thing I stitched on here, as I knew I’d be a bit too nervous to say it out loud.... He looks over the entire gift and on the inside of the jacket, just under the tag, he finds, “Ich liebe dich, Deutschland.” stitched in black thread. 

He looks up at me with those words, shock clearly written on his expression. I get even more nervous when he doesn’t say anything and I start to think that he doesn’t return my feelings.

 

“I’m sorry...You don’t have to return my feelings! I just wanted you to --” I’m suddenly cut off by the feeling of his lips against my own. I melt into the kiss and he just wraps his arms around me, pulling me into him.

My head swirls with the way that his scent is overloading me and the taste of him~ It’s better than anything I could’ve imagined~ He nips softly at my lower lip and I gasp into the sensation, his tongue sliding smoothly into my mouth. I moan in response and he just gently explores my mouth. I guess he returns my feelings as this isn’t something that you do if you are going to reject someone~

After a bit, too soon for both of us, he breaks the kiss to allow us to breathe. He just holds me close and I bury my face into his neck. I hear faint muttering in German before the phrase, “Best birthday present ever, meine liebe,” hits my ears.

I smile breathlessly in response and wrap my arms around him. We pull away and I look at him, “Germany, try it on!” 

He looks at me before muttering, “Ludwig.” I ask him to repeat and he does, my eyes widening. Not many other nations know his first name besides the Axis members and his brother so it’s very special that he would let me know it. It’s considered to be a special privilege to learn the first name of another nation. The only reason that I know Feli’s is because he sees me like a sister. 

“Thank you, Ludwig…” He smiles as he knows what the thanks are for. “Now try it on!” I say and he chuckles softly.

He stands up and slips the jacket onto himself and it’s all I can do to stop myself from drooling. I was right about how sexy he’d be in this jacket...This color really suits him and it looks absolutely perfect on him~ 

“How did you --?” He asks, obviously questioning how I got his size exactly right.

“Prussia~” I say softly and he just smiles.

“I guess I’ll have to zhank zhat bruder of mein.” I smile in response and I tell him how amazing he looks in the jacket, him smiling softly in response.

He looks absolutely perfect when he smiles...Soon, the other nations arrive for his party and pretty much every single one of them compliments his new jacket, causing me to smile. He just thanks them and tells them that I made it for him~ 

I would have to consider his birthday a success for both him and myself. We both got each other for his birthday and I’m incredibly happy for this~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I also take requests if you wish~ :3


End file.
